Of Dream and Xenomorph
by Nargus
Summary: A random stuffs, from a random chat, by a random mood. With mental and TF. Feel free to observed.
1. The Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own the xenomorph. But I modify it a little to match the one I have in my mind. Call it an evolution, if you will. Or perhaps these were the alien that was a result of another fanfic.

* * *

**Of Dream and Xenomorph**

**The Capture**

It had been several months since I've moved here, a lone house on a mountain. There were some other houses scatters nearby, but not so much. I still don't believe my luck in getting this house at the price I got. It was probably one of the best spot one could get. The nearest town was only about half an hour away with my mountain bike, probably much less should I get a car. But you know the oil and gas price, and I could get some exercise biking up and down the mountain.

The house sit near a cliff, with big front yard and back with a mountain, overlooking a forest view below. Every morning, I would wake up to sit at the edge of the cliff, watching the sun goes up to the blue sky.

I didn't go into the town very often, normally just once in a few days, to buy stuffs I need. It had been peaceful here, but still with all the convenient one could get. I had electricity, gas, water and broadband internet. Life couldn't have been better to me, or so I thought.

It all happened one night, in the blood full moon, nearly midnight. I was sitting in front of my computer as I always did, working on this stuffs and that, reading stories and chat. When I noticed some shadow passing by the edge of my eyes, just outside the window. I turned to look, but seeing nothing there but darkness.

'Probably just some animals'

I shrugged and continue with my computer. But it happened again, another shadow in the corner of my eyes. This time followed by a loud screech. I shivers, looking around for the source of the sound. Nothing in my sight. But to be safe, I went around to make sure I've locked every doors and windows. Satisfied that I should be at least safe enough within the house, I walked back to my computer and about to continue my typing. When I saw 'it', just outside the window right beside me, only a foot away, with merely a layer of glass separate me from it.

I yelped and jump back. Watching 'it' stared at me…at least I thought that's what it was doing. The monster, I'd call it, has skin as black as night, dangerous looking teeth filled its mouth and some ugly odd-looking tongue. But the most disturbing things…it has no eyes, no nose, nor ears…nor anything else on its head for that matter. Only teeth filled mouth. And it was drooling at my windows.

I've seen the like of it before, yes, but not in any book or from National Geographic channel. No. I've seen them…in the movies. The creature from outer space, bend on killing everyone in sight...

And if my memory is right…that layer of glass window won't stop them should they decide to come in and greet me in person, with their claws within me…

I grab my phone tried to call for help, but it had no signals.

I knew couldn't just sit here, in my house, with the dead watching me just outside the window. But I couldn't go outside either, else I'd be killed for sure. Starting to panic, I decided to just go with it. I run for the door, throw it open and literally jump on my mountain bike, snap to full speed and bike as fast as I possibly could. Praying it wasn't paying attention to me until I reach the safety of the town, even though I knew it was just a faint hope.

I biked and biked, didn't dare to look back, should the creature decided to follow me. But with luck, nothing came to me, no claws, no spiked tail in my chest as I had seen in the movies. The town is right over the next corner, just a few hundred meters more and I'd be safe.

I leaned forward, forcing my bike to go even faster as I turned the corner… and nearly fall over the bike in shock…

I stopped dead at the sight before me, eyes widen. Never before I would have believed it, of all the fantasies and movies I've watched, this surely is not the one I'd want to actually happen…

Before me, against the stars and the blood moon in the background. I've seen it. Probably for the last time in my life. The town that laid before me. Concrete buildings covered in black organic material. Creatures walking down the street where people and cars should have been, surely of no Earth origin. I saw several wreckages of cars and barricades, but no humans, only monsters everywhere for as far as I could see.

The town is no more.

I stood there in shock, unable to move, even when two of the creatures started heading toward me. I had no idea what to do. Where could I go? I had no weapons. My bike laid down behide me, forgotten. I couldn't run. My bike was too slow. And if my guessing is right, these 'things' were extremely fast. It'd have been no hope. I'm done. I close my eyes and resigned myself as the things approached me. I could feel their breath on my face. Any second now. I waited…

And waited.

Still, no claws collided with me, I've got no tail in my chest, nor that deadly jaw in my face. Instead, I felt something knocked me and hurl me over. I tried to struggles free of its solid grab, but it felt like struggle against solid steel. It didn't even seem to slow down as it hurl me into the town…their 'town'. I tried to trash and struggle as they dragged me into one of the organic building. Darkness consumed me as there was no light for me to see. Only sound of screeches and scratches, and feeling of hard material moving under me as I was getting dragged deeper and deeper.

'This has got to be a nightmare…yes that's it. Nothing but nightmare. I slept on my computer and dreamed all of this'

I chanted in my mind, hoping it was true, even though deep inside me knew it was not.

I had no idea how long I had been dragging through the dark tunnel, but before I knew it, I felt myself stopped. My back to the wall of some sort, with my arms beside me. I don't feel my feet touched the ground so I struggles, only to felt something pinned me to the wall. It felt hard, cold, and creepy against my skin. I tried to pull myself free, but it felt more like trying to break through a solid steel.

I could feel its breath as it spit some kind of liquid on me. I shudders in fear, remembered what happen to the humans who got captured by these aliens in the movies. I would prefer them to just kill me right here and now, instead of being used as a host, to be killed by their young from the inside out… I prayed it would be quick and painless as the alien covering me in the sticky hard liquid. I pull my eyes tightly shut as it start spiting liquid on my face. My breath became shallow as I felt myself getting covered from head to toes in my soon-to-be coffin. I tried to struggle for one last time, but it is of no use. I knew I was good as dead now, glued to the alien wall deep inside the hive. I knew what happened to all those alien's captives in the movies, as well as those who tried to get in and rescue them. There was no hope for me anymore.

I suddenly felt tired and sleepy. I tried to fight it for a while, but it felt like each breath drew the resistant out of me. Soon I gave up fighting and eventually resigned myself to the slumber, hope to sleep through it all for a blissful dead…

_To be continue . . ._

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Wednesday, May 07, 2008**


	2. The Dream

**Of Dream and Xenomorph**

**The Dream**

Darkness…darkness all around me. I was running, aimlessly. I knew not who or what was after me, only knew that I had to run, as fast as I could. The darkness was approaching me, I could feel it. I tried to run away, but it only got closer and closer.

I gasped, suddenly found myself confined within the blanket of darkness, unable to move. I tried to call for help, to scream, but there was no sound coming out.

Suddenly, I was free again, running through an abandoned street. There was no one in sight, no car was seen. I kept running as the shadow creature going after me. From afar at first, but kept getting closer and closer…

I had to go faster, escape from these nightmare. If I had stayed in my house, I wouldn't be in this nightmare right now. I had to escape, to the safety…

I ran as fast as I could, but the creature is still approaching me. I turned back, to see its claws nearly reached me. It leaped and collided with me. I screamed a soundless scream, and my world turned to darkness...

I blinked, found myself within my house again. I must have reached the safety of this place somehow. The doors and windows locked. The creatures were just outside the windows, screeching and drooling. But I knew they couldn't get in here. Nothing could go through the windows to get me.

I curled up in a corner, trying to make myself disappear into the darkness so that these creatures couldn't see me and go away.

I heard pounding at the door. Someone come to my rescue? Could it be? I looked at the creatures just outside the windows.

No way, that must be a trick, to get me open my door so they could come in. I ignored the pounding.

No idea how much time had passed, the pounding eventually stopped. The screeching and screaming sounds died out as I looked around in surprise. The creatures had gone. And a knock come again, more softly this time. I looked at the door, deciding whether I should open it or not.

Could it be a trick again? But there were none of the creatures in sight. Perhaps they had destroyed those creatures? Maybe it is now safe to open the door?

I moved to the door and slowly swung it open… Still no screeches. There was nothing outside the door but endless darkness.

Confused, I closed the door again and turned back to my lonely corner. Only to be stopped dead in my track.

Standing right there in the room was one of the creatures. The darkness surrounded it slowly dissipated. Revealing its black clawed hands, exoskeleton body, boned tail, something tube-like on its back, and a giant black bone crest on its head. It snarled.

'We see again, human'

'What? How could you come in here?' I replied in fear.

'Ahh…' it breathed 'But you invited me in yourself. I knocked the door, and you open.'

'But…I didn't invited you! I thought…'

'It doesn't matter!' She interrupted. _She?_ I blinked, confused. How could I know it was a she?

'Of course you would know, my child'

_Child?_ I was no child of these creature!

'Ah well…a child that has lost his mind', she said with a hint of sadness 'Why don't you look at your own hand and see for yourself?'

I blinked in confuses and look at my hands, and gasped. My hands were covered in black exoskeleton not very unlike one of hers. And my arms were following suit, slowly turning black and harden.

'Wh…what are you doing to me?!' I shouted back at her. But she seemingly amused at my reaction.

'Children should look like their parents, should they not?' She tilted head at me.

'But I'm not your child!'

'Well, does it really matter?' She said with a shrug. _How could an alien shrug, anyway?_ 'You are like a child to me, and soon you will be.'

My arms have turned armored exoskeleton. I could feel blood boiling within me. My body tingled as layer of black chitin forming all over me. I looked at her in pleading, but she looked back at me in encouragement. I shivered, feeling tingles in my spine, as black boney tail pulling itself out of me. I could do nothing but watch myself changed…mutilated…becoming shape of children in her image.

I dropped to my knees, black chitin skin covering my legs. My feet cracked as the bones were forced to change shape. Digigrade feet, I recognized, with claws at my toes.

I could feel the tingling up my neck and on my face. I closed my eyes as I felt my skull cracked, and elongated. I gasped, and a hiss come out of my mouth, my tongue shot out involuntary. It felt weird. My tongue felt weird. I tried to open my eyes, but found I couldn't do that anymore. But I could still see clearly…for some reason.

I reached my mutilated hand to my head. It felt smooth, dome like. My noses and ears were gone. But I could still 'hear' clearly, and I didn't feel suffocate.

I was a monster…an Alien…a drone.

I start sobbing with my eyeless eyes. I curled up, tail between my legs as I laid down and shudders in an emotion break down.

She leaned over me, pulled me into her embrace and hissed at me, warmly.

'Don't cry…you will be fine…nothing will happen to you now. I will protect you. We will protect each others. None shall come to harm us…'

I screeched out in pain and sadness. Her warmth radiance from her mind, calming me down. And I found myself leaning toward her, returning her embrace with my own.

'Sleep…child. You are now safe. I shall watch over you while you rest… Sleep. Things shall be better when you wake up…'

With her words, I found myself fading out. Darkness consumed my visions as I my mind tuning down in a peaceful sleep…

_To be continue . . ._

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Thursday, May 08, 2008**


	3. The Xenomorph

**Of Dream and Xenomorph**

**The Xenomorph**

I dreamed. I would call it a nightmare…but it didn't feel like one. It felt more like a vision, a history that unrolled before me, a history of the race I have become…

It all started long ago, on a planet far faraway. Conflicts in politic and believes had caused a war between members of a highly advanced race. One side tried to overpower the other. All kind of weapons had been used, but none could archived a victory. The war continue for months, and years, and then decades.

Eventually, an ultimate weapon had been created, in hope to end the war once and for all…a biological weapon, the perfect killing machine…

The Xenomorph

It did end the war alright, just not in the way their creators had wanted. The planet laid in ruin as an aftermath attempt to destroy their own ultimate weapon.

Years had passed. Races after races attempted to control and harness the power that could not be. Some in the name of war, some in the name of science, and others…for honor. Millennia breed into the already powerful race, mutated them, changed them… They adapted, and they survived.

Thanks to the ancient races, intelligent had been integrated into the race of power. And from there, they only growing more powerful, more adaptive, and more…creative in 'recruitment' method. Death of hosts has become optional, the so call face-hugger finally not required.

By converting their enemy into their own minion, they retained original intelligent, knowledge and individuality, but with the loyalty that come with the hive-mind structure.

'If you can't defeat your enemy, join them'

'Will you join us, child?'

Her voice echoed in my mind. I should denied her, block her away, but I could not. Her warmth radiance through me, drew away by resistant… I felt cozy within her embrace. Her hisses calm me, her mind touched me and caressed me, the way a mother might her child. Who was I to deny my own mother?

'But she's not your mother!' A small voice in my head argued.

'Ahh…but you are being reborn as my child, that would make me your mother, right?' She reasoned.

And somehow I agreed with her.

'Yes, mother, I will join you.' I finally replied.

'Then rise, my child. Rise…' Her voice echoed through my dreamscape, and everything faded into darkness.

* * *

My mind snap open. I reached out, and found the mind of my siblings around me, the mind of my mother rise above others. I tried to move, but I could not. Something confined me inside. I struggled, strike at the wall of my cocoon with my mouth. It did not break, but a crack was seen. I tried again, and again. The crack got wider. Frustrated, I shift around and strike it my with tail, and the shell broke.

I clawed my way out of the shell and found myself in a big chamber. Walls lined with black material that gave it an organic look. I would called it creepy like the inside of the belly of a giant monster. But it gave me a cozy feeling. It was a fine work of art…the details were unparalleled in human structures. An alien architecture. A beauty in a way.

There were several other cocoons around the chamber. I walked over to the nearest one, touch the shall with my claw-hand, and reach to its inhabitant with my mind. He was still deny it, I realized. But I was sure mother know what to do.

'You may call me mother, child, when we talk like this', she whispered in my mind 'But when we talk _aloud_, you should call me Empress. Okay?'

'Yes, Empress.' I acknowledged. Her warmth touched me briefly, and retreated. She must be very busy with so many children to take care of, I realized.

I stood there for a while, admiring the chamber, before decided I should go out and see the town I probably live in from now on. I reached out to the nearby drone to ask for the way to the surface and he sent me a image-map in my mind. I thanked him mentally and headed toward an exit.

The main tunnels were crowded with xenomorphs. I had to lean down on all four and climb along the wall and ceiling to avoid running into the runners that bring stuffs in and out of the hive.

'Turn right…then left in the 3rd cross-tunnels…' I mumbled quietly as I turned left, and run into a cross to go up, down, and right. 'What now?' I pondered, recall the map-image. I climbed up a bit, just out of curiosity, and found myself in a chamber of sort, with translucent ceiling open to the sky, but no other exit.

I blinked, mentally, as light shine across the chamber.

'It had been complete darkness in all those tunnel I went through', I realized in awe at my new-found ability.

I turned back down the tunnel and headed down. The tunnel curve upward, and suddenly, I found myself under the bright sky.

Ahead of me was the edge of a cliff. I walked there and watch the sight before me. Green forest spread across the land. I 'breathed' the air, and it was fresher than it had ever been. A few winged xenomorphs soared through the sky, heading toward sea faraway. I turned around, and sighted a metropolis before me. Black, organic buildings spread across the land. Xenomorphs of various sizes, colors, and types run the streets, where cars had been. There were entrances on the floors and ceilings and walls where xenos going through.

I watched the scene for a while, before it dawn upon me.

I had seen this sight before, since who know how many days ago, in the dead of the night…the fateful night… The sight had left me freezed in shock back then, I remembered. But now…

I finally looked down at myself. Black claws for my hands, black chitin exoskeleton, digigrade feet, dome for my head, acid for blood, and a nasty boney looking tail swishing behide me.

I am a xenomorph alright.

The thought made me shudders. I knew I should be sad or angry at being turned into one of the 'monsters' that invaded my home that night, the one that captured me and dragged me through the dark tunnels, the one that transformed me and changed me against my will…the one that had appeared in my dream when I was inside my cocoon… But I could not. I am happy here, as alien as that may sound.

I hissed in amusement, 'Hell, it IS an Alien sound'.

'Thank you, mother, Empress' I whispered.

'Welcome, child, to the Hive', her mental voice echo in my mind. And I screeched, from the top of my Xenomorph's lung, to the world beyond.

'Home'

* * *

**Note:** This is the end of the first series. Please continue the sequel with "Of Hunt and Change"

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Thursday, May 08, 2008**


End file.
